


I've Missed You

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x09, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd like to talk to you. In private."</p>
<p>"Well, you're not gonna get much more private than this, Cas." The ex-angel nodded toward the men's room and Dean's eyebrow quirked at him, but he followed nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this, because the scene at the bar was just so... Destiel.  
> And then it went and got serious, so I fixed it.

"I'm going to get something out of the car." Cas waited until Sam was out of sight, trailing him with his gaze, then turned immediately to Dean.

"I'd like to talk to you. In private."

"Well, you're not gonna get much more private than this, Cas." The ex-angel nodded toward the men's room and Dean's eyebrow quirked at him, but he followed nonetheless.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Cas reached out for Dean's tie, pulling him in to kiss him desperately. 

"Oh," Dean moaned into his mouth, barely skipping a beat before kissing back, sliding his tongue along the back of Cas' teeth. He ground his hips forward, surprised to find Cas was already hard, his length straining against the fabric of his trousers. Cas let out a low moan, ragged and wanting, as the palm of Dean's hand dragged along his clothed erection. 

Cas tugged at Dean's lip between his teeth, his hands roving down to fumble with the button on Dean's trousers. 

"Oh God, Cas. I've missed you so much." 

Cas broke the kiss, leaning down to suck at the skin on Dean's neck, "turn around." 

Dean complied with a little groan as Cas tugged his trousers and boxers down quickly, running a hand over his bare ass. His teeth grazed the skin just above Dean's collar, hot breath sending shivers down his spine. 

"We don't have much time."

"Then come on." Dean pushed back against him impatiently, and Cas pushed him forward against the tiled wall. He slipped one hand down Dean's back, pressing a finger to the puckered flesh of his entrance while the other wrapped around Dean's cock. 

"Better, Dean?" he asked as the man beneath him bucked in frustration. 

"Yeah," he breathed, hips rolling forward in time with Cas' strokes. He had to bite back a moan as Cas pushed his finger through the ring of muscle, pushing in and pulling out with a quick twist. "Oh yeah, Cas, fuck.." he pushed back as Cas added a second finger, fucking himself back on them and thrusting forward into Cas' hand. 

Cas pulled both hands away simultaneously and Dean whined at the loss of contact.

"Be patient," Cas whispered, licking along the shell of Dean's ear. He quickly undid his own trousers, pushing them out of the way as he aligned himself with Dean. 

One quick thrust and he was sheathed entirely with only a quiet grunt from Dean to show his discomfort.

"I'm sorry, we don't exactly have time to take it slow," he pressed apologetic kisses to Dean's neck, nosing at the short hairs as he pulled back more slowly and pushed in again. 

Dean's hands shot back, fingers pressing into Cas' hips so hard he was sure they would bruise, forcing him back and forth at a quick pace. He bit back a moan as Cas' fingers found his neglected erection, pumping in time with his hips. 

It was fast and hard and desperate, and it didn't last nearly as long as Dean would have liked. He came just moments after Cas, a hand clamped over his mouth as he painted the tiles with his release. 

He panted heavily, dropping his head back on Cas' shoulder, surprised when he was caught in a quick kiss. 

"Get cleaned up, Sam's going to be suspicious if we're gone when he returns." Dean caught a glimpse of a smirk as he straightened up, pulling paper towel from the dispenser and wincing at the roughness of it. 

Zipped and straightened, Cas caught Dean around the waist as he made to open the door. 

"I missed you too," he winked, pulling him in for another long kiss.


End file.
